Field
The present application relates to a novel communication and messaging system. More specifically, the novel messaging system allows a user to organize his contact list based on the structure of an enterprise associated with the user. In addition, the novel messaging system can be configured to allow a device to send voice reminders for a certain event to a different device.
Related Art
The rapid development of mobile technologies has fundamentally changed the ways people communicate with each other. In addition to conventional phone calls and text messages, more and more people are relying on social networking apps (e.g., Facebook® and Instagram®) to stay connected. In addition to text, many social networking apps allow users to send voice messages, pictures, and videos.
However, currently available messaging systems are often geared toward the general population and are not designed to be used in special settings (e.g., in a business or enterprise setting). In fact, most people are continuing to use the traditional email messages and telephone calls to conduct business.